


На берегу

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Маккриди хочет покурить на берегу в одиночестве и подумать, что ему делать дальше. Но мальчишка-синт, рассевшийся поблизости, мешает собраться с мыслями.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На берегу

— Эй, сопляк, это мое место! — недовольно буркнул Маккриди, подходя к ручью.

— Простите, сэр, я не знал.

Мальчишка-синт вскочил и посмотрел на него так затравленно, что Эр Джей почему-то вдруг почувствовал себя последней сволочью.

— Ладно, сиди уж, — махнул он рукой и опустился на хорошо прогретую землю чуть поодаль.

Пригорок у ручья был облюбован им не случайно: место довольно уединенное, никто не начнет задавать дурацкие вопросы насчет унылой физиономии. И в то же время хрен кто подберется незамеченным. Эр Джей надеялся, что этому странному пацану станет неловко, и он все-таки свалит. Не нравился он ему: слишком чистенький и какой-то неправдоподобно правильный. «Спасибо», «пожалуйста», «извините». Аж тошнит. И зачем Нейт приволок его именно в Сэнкчуари? Нет, не так: зачем он его вообще приволок? Маккриди не видел, чтобы его приятель хоть раз общался с копией своего сына. Может, просто пожалел? На Нейта иногда находило.

Мальчишка почему-то не сваливал. Просто сидел себе да сидел, молчал, уставившись в воду, — и даже камешки не бросал. Нормальные дети так себя не ведут. Хотя, кто сказал, что этот пацан — нормальный?

«Ну его к дутням», — подумал он, набрал в горсть камешков сам и принялся кидать их в воду. Ему требовалось успокоиться и решить, что делать дальше. Дейзи передала ему письмо от опекунши Дункана: они получили посылку. Врачи говорят, мальцу стало получше. Наверное, Эр Джей должен был бы его навестить. Или все-таки подзадержаться тут еще и накопить побольше крышек? Не возвращаться же с пустыми руками?

Маккриди вздохнул. Он успел отвыкнуть от Дункана. Да и тот наверняка его уже позабыл. Возвращение означало перемены — ему пришлось бы искать новый дом, чтобы жить там вместе с мальцом, сменить работенку. К примеру, пойти охранником в Ривет-Сити. Его возьмут, он не сомневался. А что? Безопасно, надежно, стабильно.

Его чуть не вывернуло от этих мыслей. Эр Джей сплюнул в жухлую траву и, размахнувшись посильнее, кинул камнем в выцветший рекламный щит на том берегу. Старая жесть отозвалась неожиданно громким звуком.

Пацан рядом испугался, втянул голову в плечи, но все-таки не ушел.

В конце концов неловко стало самому Маккриди.

— Эй, ты. Как тебя? Шон! — позвал он ворчливо.

Тот обернулся и часто-часто заморгал. И чего он такой шуганный? Вроде никто его тут не лупит и вообще не обижает. На самом деле его тут даже не замечают. Раньше присматривались — сын Нейта все-таки. А как увидели, что Нейту на пацана плевать, так и забили. Интересно, кто его кормит? Может, Кодсворт?

— Чего ты тут делаешь, а? — спросил он вслух.

— Ничего, — пожал тот плечами. — Вы сказали, что я могу остаться. Могу уйти, если все-таки мешаю.

— Нет, я Сэнкчуари имею в виду. Просто болтаешься без дела?

Он растерянно кивнул.

— Отец... Нейт сказал, чтобы я тут жил. Ну, вот я и живу.

Маккриди озадаченно покрутил головой: 

— Это ж рехнуться от безделья можно!

Шон печально вздохнул. 

— Я прочитал все книжки, какие здесь нашел. Дома... в Институте я учился, проходил разные тесты, помогал в лаборатории. А что делать тут, я не знаю.

— В лаборатории? Значит, с техникой дружишь?

Он опять кивнул, только не больно уверенно.

— Ну так пошел бы да и Стурджесу помог. — Пацан опять заморгал. Боится он Стурджеса, что ли? — Ну, хочешь, я с Нейтом поговорю, чтоб нашел тебе какое-нибудь дело?

— Я... — мальчишка запнулся и опустил глаза, — ...был бы очень рад, сэр.

— Значит, заметано. А сейчас вали отсюда. Ты меня все-таки отвлекаешь.

Шон поднялся и быстро зашагал к поселку. Маккриди сдвинул кепку на нос и растянулся на земле. На душе почему-то стало еще паршивее. Он вытащил из кармана мятую пачку, выщелкнул из нее сигарету, закурил. Интересно, что сейчас делает Дункан? От мысли, что его сын сидит где-то такой же одинокий и никому не нужный, табачный дым вдруг сделался отвратительно горьким. Эр Джей с раздражением затушил недокуренную сигарету.

Он уважал Нейта. Но его приятель все-таки иногда был тем еще свинокрысом. Да и сам он не лучше. Маккриди поговорит с ним — он же обещал. А потом распрощается. Не век же за ним таскаться?

А хорошей винтовке в умелых руках и в Столичной пустоши найдется дельце.


End file.
